Intoxication:Chapter 1Childhood
by enbii
Summary: Dark and disturbing. Story told from Envy's point of view, when he was 15years old human boy. You have been warned!


**Chapter 1-Childhood**

Hohenheim/Envy

I knew it would happen sooner or later. And it happened sooner.

My father was holding me in his lap. He was as big as a God. And he looked like a God, at least how people describe such holy creature I didn't believe in.

Golden eyes were nothing but fake, fake love and care. But my mother was blind and stupid to realize. She loves old man, she loves him more than anything.

As I mentioned, I was sitting in his lap before my mother's eyes while she was reading some book.

Some old and dirty book she would read over and over again. That book was damn more important then me.

Everything but me was more important to them. To my 'dear' parents, alchemists.

I didn't like science. If you ask me, it's nothing but fake. Like God, like love. Just make you believe and later it kills you. Or hurt badly so you live in own misery.

Mistakes…

I was their toy, their marionette with invisible strings I couldn't cut. They could kill me if they wanted, and I hoped they will.

But now, my father had different plans with me. And I was scared, I admit. With that serious face and my mother's nod before she left the room I could only wait for what was about to happen.

In that time, I was nothing but 15 years old brat with same golden hair like my father's that reached shoulders and eyes like his but filed with hatred. Hatred for my own fucking parents. They made it, it was their entire fault.

My eyes closed and I leaned back, feeling father's chest and small silver watch in pocket of his blazer that throbbed like my heart.

His giant hand appeared on my small chest. I couldn't tell if it was cold or warm, but it was soft. And it grabbed my shirt between fingers. Like he was about to rip it.

And he did.

I had to open my eyes and watch him rip it so easy and toss what's left on side.

"Father?"

He hated that word. He hated when I call him like that and for every "Father" or "Dad" one slap over face would flash in no time.

But he didn't react. Just rubbed his, now I felt it was cold, and strong palm over my naked chest.

I couldn't tell what was so interesting about my body. Why, he was 15. once too?!

Then, I yelped. Two of his large fingers squeezed my left nipple so hard I thought he will pluck it off.

"What are you doing?"

"Testing, my son."

He even dared to call me "son"?! I hate him so much!

And before I knew, he licked those fingers and returned to my nipple, now wet and less cold.

But still, I would shiver on his touches.

He rubbed fingers around both nipples. Squeezed, pinched, in order to make me react.  
And I remained silent, holding pain in self.

Like I learned from all this years with this asshole.

When he was satisfied with my nipples, he dropped hand to my pants and pulled them to my knees.

Awkward, I thought.

I could only watch him move that hand like scary snake under my pants to touch my sensitive area.

No one ever touched there, except me of course. And my fucking cock reacted. It got hard on father's touch and later hard squeeze.

Now I hated myself as well.

"Please stop…!"

I don't know why I even begged. Such monster never heard for mercy. I wonder if he had any children before me.

"My son, you already got hard…"

His voice was teasing and it provoked me to think of struggle and hurt him for going this far.

But this was nothing. Nothing to what was about to happen.

His hand was pulled out and I was flipped onto my stomach, still in his lap.

Like a child ready to be spanked.

And my ass was exposed to him.

He lifted my ass and made long trace with fingers from my back to anus.

I felt uncomfortable. This picture was sick to imagine but I was in his command.

Consequences were horrible if I didn't obey.

Father rubbed my tight opening, and I could only guess what was about to happen.

My guess was right.

His pushed his middle finger into me and I screamed.

I couldn't stop myself. That pain was horrible, like he ripped me from inside. And I knew I was bleeding, before he added second finger in.

Tears ran down my cheeks and sounds I made were meaningless shit I couldn't control.

Fingers were moving in and out, together in same rhythm.

I dropped hand on sides of my face, waiting for him to finish.

And when he did, he sat me in lap again.

I felt his hardness on my ass. And that's because, I didn't know but, he didn't have his pants on any longer.

His cock felt bigger then two fingers, maybe even three.

No wonder mother loved him so much. He probably was a great fuck.

And while I was lost with thinking, I was forced to scream once again.

He penetrated me with his cock with such speed I screamed my lungs out.

And I arched my back, screaming, when he pulled out and slammed in again.

"P-please don't!"

"Beg me for more, son!"-he demanded when he stopped moving, still inside of me.

"N-no, please…"

"Beg me!"

"F-fuck me…"-I managed to say.

"Beg me more!"

Sadistic freak, fucking psycho, asshole; I just wished I could tell him all that.

"Fuck me harder and faster, dad!"-I cried, saying lies and feeling embarrassed.

And he did. Like he obeyed own demands, just liked hearing others say them.

He moved me up and down, slamming self hard into me. I just cried and screamed in pain.

"Yes, my son."-he whispered when he came into me. Hot liquid felled my small body and he dropped me like usual junk before open window and left the room.

My blood scorched on forenoon sun, and smell was disgusting.

I was afraid to get up. Look at my naked raped body was even worse.

Just lie in same spot and wait for next test….


End file.
